Murid Gedung Utama
by Ibabski
Summary: menceritakan kisah gedung utama di sekolah kunugigaoka (fokus ke OC).


**Ansatsu Kyoushitsu (c) Yusei matsui**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:** Friendship

 **Rated:** T

 **Warning:** Main Character will be the OC, More into Main Buildings Character.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aomi, aku minta data keuangan untuk _Classmeet_ nanti saat pulang sekolah."

"Baik, Gakushu…"

"Ren, periksa data yang ada pada Aomi sebelum aku memeriksanya kembali"

"Baiklah Asano-kun"

Hari yang cukup sibuk untuk para Anggota OSIS di sekolah Kunugigaoka, lagi-lagi Gakushu Asano sang Ketua OSIS merencanakan sebuah pertandingan melawan murid kelas E. Pengeluaran yang terus menerus tanpa membuahkan hasil, cukup melelahkan bagi seorang Aomi Sakana sang bendahara osis. Ia tidak pernah mengeluh, tapi terkadang ia tidak suka dengan keputusan Gakushu.

Aomi mendengus pelan, saat itu ruang OSIS hanya ada Ia, Ren, dan Seo sang ketua majelis kesiswaan.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Ren yang sedang mengerjakan tugasnya dan mendengar dengusan Aomi.

"Kita kekurangan dana… aku tidak tau harus menutupinya bagaimana, sudah banyak sponsor yang bekerja sama dengan kita, tapi tetap saja kita kekurangan dana…"

"Minta saja dengan kepala dewan" ucap Seo seenaknya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang OSIS.

"Kau pikir mudah meminta kepala dewan?" menjeda sesaat dan menatap Seo datar "Dari pada kau bersantai memainkan ponselmu yang entah apa kau lakukan, lebih baik kau keluar dan meminta kepala dewan, kalau tidak mau meminta kepala dewan lebih baik kau keluar temui Kaho, dari pada di sini juga tidak berguna." Ketus Aomi meskipun tatapannya tetap datar.

"Cih, kelas C saja belagu, tidak perlu menasihati ku yang berada dua kelas di atasmu."

"Terserah saja… kalau kau sadar, pacarmu kan seorang anak kelas C." Aomi kembali menatap kertas-kertas di mejanya.

"kau-!"

"sudah-sudah hentikan" potong Ren sebelum terjadi keributan antara Aomi dengan Seo seperti debat OSIS minggu lalu, yah meskipun pada akhirnya yang menang adalah Aomi.

Aomi beranjak dari bangkunya dan memasukan berkasnya kedalam satu file. "Aku akan mengerjakan tugasku diluar." Ucap Aomi yang membawa filenya sambil berjalan keluar ruang OSIS.

Seo yang melihat Aomi tidak suka kini masih terduduk santai di sofa. "Dia itu menyebalkan, kenapa juga bisa jadi anggota OSIS? Dia kan kelas C, kenapa tidak dari kelas A juga?"

Ren melihat kearah orang yang dari tadi melontarkan pertanyaan "Kau tidak tau? Dia cukup pandai dalam matematika, dan untuk berbicara dia cukup ahli. Tidak ingat minggu lalu kau di pojokan olehnya?" Ren terkekeh. Mengingat kejadian minggu lalu yang biasanya Seo si banyak omong dibuat diam oleh seorang murid kelas C, Hebat sekali.

" _Keh.. well, I don't really like that girl._ " Ucap Seo.

.

.

Di koridor Aomi yang sedang berjalan sambil menunduk karena memikirkan berbagai macam pikiran, memang Kalau saat stress Aomi menghabiskan waktunya sendiri sambil mencoba menyelesaikan masalahnya satu per satu.

'Brak!'

Aomi yang menunduk tak melihat kedepan tiba-tiba menabrak seseorang yang jelas lebih tinggi darinya.

"Maaf kan saya Pak Gakuho" Ucapnya datar, File-file yang Aomi bawa jatuh berserakan ke lantai, dengan segera ia merapihkan file-file tersebut lalu bangkit berdiri.

"Hm, Tidak apa" Ucap dingin Gakuho sebelum berjalan kembali.

Aomi terdiam beberapa detik yang pada akhirnya ia mengambil sebuah keputusan "Pak Gakuho –"

Langkah Gakuho terhenti dan membalikan badannya kearah Gadis bersurai mint itu "Ada apa?"

Aomi menunjukan berkas-berkas kepada Gakuho "akan diadakan _classmeet_ setelah ujian, sebetulnya kami masih mencari sponsor untuk menutupi _budget_ dari pengeluaran kas osis beberapa minggu ini, jadi..."

Gakuho berjalan Kearah Aomi dan mengambil berkas-berkas tersebut "Nanti akan kubaca, Ku kabarkan besok saat jam Istirahat, datanglah ke kantorku"

"baiklah, Terima kasih pak" Ia membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Gakuho.

Satu masalah terselesaikan meskipun masih terambang kepastiannya.

.

.

Di halaman belakang dimana Aomi selalu menghabiskan waktunya dengan Kaho saat jam istirahat, Aomi yang membiarkan bekalnya terbuka dan menatap ke arah lain sambil memikirkan firasatnya yang sedang aneh.

"Aomi~ A~o~mi~~ " Suara yang membuyarkan lamunan Aomi, suara teman sekelasnya yang bisa di bilang belahan jiwa Aomi, tanpa Kaho rasanya Hidup Aomi sepi, iya sepi… tidak ada yang bisa ia jahili lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Aomi dengan nada datar.

"Kau kenapa? Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak… mungkin hanya firasatku saja."

"hm? Biasanya firasat mu itu selalu kena sasaran, memangnya apa firasatmu kali ini?"

"… entahlah… tapi ini buruk"

Kaho menatap Aomi bingung, namun ia memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Kaho, Seo mu itu…"

"Kenapa Seo?"

Aomi menghela nafas dan kembali memakan bekalnya "tidak… tidak apa-apa."

"Kau aneh Aomi, memangnya ada apa? Kalian bertengkar lagi?"

"Bukan bertengkar tapi berdebat, lagi pula kau tau dari mana soal itu? Kau kan tidak ada di sidang perdebatan minggu lalu, dan kau tidak ada di ruang OSIS"

"Dari Ren."

"Oh begitu… "

Kaho menepuk pundak temannya itu sambil tersenyum "sudah jangan di pikirkan, dia memang begitu."

"Aku bukan memikirkan itu—ah sudah lah lupakan saja." mengambil dua kaleng jus yang ia bawa, ia memberikan salah satunya ke pada kaho dan membuka kaleng satunya lagi dan mulai meneguk jus tersebut.

"Jadi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Ren?

"Bagaimana apanya?" Aomi menatap Kaho datar.

"Ya Bagaimana? Kau kan tau dia itu sering _'flirting'_ ke perempuan lain."

"Lalu?"

"Tidak cemburu?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena ia menggoda wanita lain sementara kalian berpacaran."

Aomi mendengus pelan lalu menatap ke arah langit "Tidak, aku sudah tau resiko ketika mengambil suatu tindakan, dan tidak menyesalinya."

"heh… begitu, tak kusangka Aomi dewasa."

Yang di bilang dewasa malah menjitak temannya itu dengan wajah datar tak bersalah "Jangan bilang begitu, aku masih SMP."

"Sakit-! Aomi jahat." Ucap Kaho sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Memang aku pernah baik denganmu?"

"Hmh… Tidak"

"Nah kenapa masih menyebutku jahat?"

"Aku kan bercanda."

"Aku menganggapnya serius, bagaimana?"

"Hee—Jangan marah."

Aomi membuang muka seakan-akan sedang mengambek yang sebenarnya hanya dibuat-buat.

"Kau marah? Nanti aku belikan kue coklat mau?"

Kalau soal kue Aomi bisa langsung leleh seperti es krim di bawah matahari "Deal…" ucap Aomi Spontan dan langsung menatap datar Kaho.

"Kau ini, kalau soal kue saja cepat…"

Aomi merapihkan bekalnya dan membuang kaleng jus kosong ke dalam tempat sampah terdekat "sudah mau bell, sebaiknya kita kekelas."

Kaho yang juga merapihkan bekalnya, ia berdiri dan mengangguk "baiklah."

.

.

'Kriing!'

Bell yang menandakan telah habisnya jam pelajaran, saatnya murid kunugigaoka pulang sekolah. Hanya beberapa murid yang memiliki aktivitas seperti ekskul yang berada di sekolah, contohnya OSIS, Broadcasting club, dan Science club. Aomi yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang OSIS sendirian karena menunggu tiga anggota OSIS lainnya. Ia hanya memejamkan mata karena entah kenapa ia merasa hari itu cukup melelahkan, belum lagi di tambah suasana hujan diluar, membuatnya semakin mengantuk. Baru saja ia hampir terlelap tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka.

"Tiba juga… kupikir tidak jadi" Ucap Aomi yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Kau rajin sekali datang cepat" Tanya seorang pria bersurai Hijau.

Ah nampaknya ini bukan hanya rapat OSIS melainkan rapat Five virtuoso plus Dirinya. Aomi membuka matanya dan menatap five virtuoso yang berada di depannya itu "Ah—apa ini rapat five virtuoso? Seharusnya aku pulang kalau begitu" ucapnya datar namun terdengar ejekan yang membuat seorang Seo menatap tajam Aomi, yang ditatap malah membalasnya dengan tatapan datar miliknya. Gakushu sang ketua OSIS hanya diam dan berjalan kemejanya.

"Jadi bagaimana laporannya, Aomi?" Gakushu kini menatap gadis bersurai mint yang masih duduk di sofa.

"Karena kekurangan dana aku tak bisa melaporkannya hari ini, namun kurasa Pak Gakuho akan membantunya." Ucap Aomi yang kini beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kebangkunya. "Seandainya Pak Gakuho tidak memberi kita bantuan, sudah tidak ada sponsor yang bisa kita ajak, namun aku sudah menyiapkan plan B dengan kata lain kita bisa mengurangi budget kita dengan membuka _stand_ , memang akan berat untuk kita anggota OSIS yang mengurus acara dan harus mengurus _stand_ juga, tapi itu hanya plan B, berdoa saja supaya Pak Gakuho mau membantu."

Gakushu menghela nafas pelan "laporanmu untuk saat ini ku terima, ada lagi yang perlu di laporkan?"

"Sudah tidak ada…" jawab Aomi dan merapihkan kertas-kertas yang berada di mejanya

"Lalu Ren, Seo?"

"Aku sudah tidak ada, dan usul dari Aomi bisa ku terima—"

" _I'm sorry but I'm not sure with the plan B_ —" Ucap seo sedikit di jeda, Aomi pun kini melihat ke arah Seo. Ren, Araki dan Koyama hanya _facepalm_ dan seperti siap untuk mendengarkan perdebatan mereka berdua, lagi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Aomi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya

"Maksudku kau sendiri tau kalau OSIS akan sibuk, seandainya di tambah dengan membuka _stand_ , kenapa tidak minta setiap kelas saja?"

"Bisa saja tadi aku bilang seperti itu, tapi kau tau kalau _stand_ sendiri memerlukan _budget_? Dan belum lagi kalau kita memotong dari hasil KERJA mereka, bukankah mereka akan bertanya kenapa mereka di mintakan uang dari hasil mereka? Kalau kau mau reputasi sekolah dianggap jelek aku tidak keberatan… yang aku pikirkan disini adalah pandangan murid terhadap sekolahnya. Memang tidak akan menutupi banyak kekurangan saat kita membuka _stand_ , tapi setidaknya kita tidak harus menalanginya kan?" jelas Aomi kemudian menjeda "Kalau tidak mau, kita dapat mengurangi beberapa acara, yang sebenarnya ku anggap itu tidak penting, dan MC sekalipun. kita tidak perlu menyewa kan? Masih ada anak-anak _broadcasting_ yang bisa membantu kita. Ya kan, Araki?" kini pandangan Aomi menuju kearah Araki.

"A-Ah—iya"

"Aku bertanya-tanya siapa yang mengusulkan banyak kegiatan tidak perlu ini tanpa memikirkan _budget_." Aomi membuka kertas yang isinya jelas tentang Acara yang disebut-sebut.

Seo merasa dijatuhkan sekali lagi oleh murid kelas C, memang kebanyakan acara tidak penting tersebut berasal darinya, tapi ucapan Aomi seakan-akan merendahkannya.

"Sudah? Ada yang keberatan lagi?" Tanya Gakushuu yang dari tadi sepertinya menikmati perdebatan Seo dan Aomi. Ruangan terasa hening "sudah tidak ada? Kalau begitu rapat selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku pulang, Aku harus berbelanja bahan makanan."Aomi mengambil tasnya dan mulai berjalan ke pintu.

"Aomi kau mau ku an—"

"Ren aku memerlukan bantuanmu" Belum selesai bicara ucapan Ren sudah di potong oleh gakushu.

Aomi hanya melirik Ren sekilas "Tidak terima kasih" ucapnya sebelum berjalan keluar pintu.

"Seo, sepertinya kau kalah debat lagi dengannya." Ucap Gakushuu yang masih duduk di kursinya.

Seo mendecak kesal " _You know Asano, Aomi is a girl_ , dan pasti sulit berdebat dengan perempuan" elaknya.

"Jangan memulai kalau begitu."

"Aku kan hanya mengutarakan pendapat."

"Dan kau yang memasukan acara-acara tidak penting bukan?" Sahut Araki.

" _err—about that, well yeah. Anyway, can I go home now?"_

"Tentu, dan Ren, kau tetap disini, bantu aku memeriksa file-file yang lain." Titah sang ketua OSIS.

"Baiklah, Asano-kun." Jawab Ren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **-Bersambung-**

* * *

 **kata Author.**

Terima kasih yang sudah membaca sampai akhir! /o/

yah~ selesai part 1, sebenernya ini buat status aomi jadi gampang bikin trivia.

masih banyak OC OC lainnya... gak banyak sih.. sebenernya OC Aomi memang milik auth, tapi OC OC yang lain itu milik temen temen Auth...

oh iya.. yang mau info soal Aomi Sakana nya sendiri bisa langsung tanya ke Auth, nanti Auth kasih linknya kalo mau ^^

Auth sendiri sebenernya agak ragu mau buat OC, cuman yah... buat memuaskan hati auth dengan ren jadi Auth bikin OC aja...

Tbh.. auth sendiri fans dari Om gakuho... tapi lucu kalo kalau Ren punya pacar...

maaf ya yang pair ren sama canon lainnya.. sejujurnya auth pair ren sama gakushuu kok :"D

Auth masih baru dalam menulis cerita... jadi minta saran kritik dll nya ya..

sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mau membaca sampai bersambung dan kata author... ^^


End file.
